


Late Night Rivalry

by BelaCinderella



Series: Kingsman Things [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Inspired by what an unnecessary prick Charlie is, LMAO, M/M, also I know what the bathrooms look like, also i hope the other recruits are heavy sleepers, bathroom blowjobs, but I edited the architecture for my purposes, so here we go, you KNOW their hate sex would A+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has been such an unnecessary prick to Eggsy, it was going to come to a head sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Rivalry

“You know what the worst part about you chav lot is?” Charlie said, pulling down his pants to take a piss.

Eggsy sighed, “no, but I bet you’re gonna tell me.” Of course this was how it was. Eggsy had hoped to get up and go to the bathroom unmolested, but here was his least favorite recruit. He thought he’d been quiet enough, but maybe Charlie had been lying in wait. That seemed like something weird and sinister that he’d do. 

“You put on those awful clothes and ride around in your suped up cars, and for what? All that swagger can’t make up for the fact that you’re just not as good. And it makes you angry because you know it. It’s kind of pathetic, really,” said Charlie. 

“Right. I forgot that having your daddy pay for you to go to Eton made you better. You know who really has that money? Your dad, not you. And that’s why your mum got on her knees for your dad. Too bad she didn’t swallow you too,” Eggsy said, turning to go back to bed. 

“Oy! You don’t get to talk about my mum like that,” Charlie said, pulling up his pants and running after Eggsy. Charlie shoved him up against the wall in one of the shower stalls. He stood half a head taller than him, but Eggsy smirked. 

“Is that so?” Eggsy grabbed Charlie’s junk in his fist and squeezed. Charlie let out a gurgled gasp of pain, and his face went red. “Charlie, if you value these at all, which I bet you do with how much you show them off, you’d better figure out a very good apology to me, right now.” 

“Whatever, Eggy, whatever you want, just don’t-” Charlie whispered. 

“First of all, try calling me Eggsy. Secondly, get on your knees.” Eggsy released him and Charlie sank to his knees, breathing heavily. 

Charlie looked up at Eggsy with a scowl, but Eggsy smiled and jutted his hips forward, “get to work, Charlie.” 

Scowl deepening, Charlie pulled down Eggsy’s sweats, and Eggsy’s cock bobbed out, half hard at the sight of Charlie on his knees, glaring up at him. 

“I see you dressed for the occasion,” Charlie said snidely. 

“Is that any way to talk to someone you’re apologizing to?” Eggsy said, “you’re going to have to apologize very thoroughly now.” 

Charlie grimaced as he took Eggsy’s cock into his hand, pumping it a few times to get him fully hard. 

“Don’t waste time, Charlie, show me what that gorgeous mouth of yours was born to do.” 

Eggsy’s smile got wider as Charlie plump pout kissed the tip, then opened just enough to let the head in, tongue swirling around it. Eggsy let his head fall back against the cool tile. 

Charlie ran his hands up Eggsy’s thighs, and rested one on his hip to keep him in place, the other came under to roll and tug at his balls. He began to bob his head, taking Eggsy a little deeper each time. 

“C’mon Charlie, be a good boy and take it all,” Eggsy growled, reaching down and threading a hand through Charlie’s hair, pushing and tugging in time to Charlie’s rhythm. 

Charlie whined as Eggsy’s cock hit the back of his throat, gag reflex making his throat constrict against the intrusion. The vibrations made Eggsy tighten his grip. 

“God, you feel fucking amazing,” Eggsy looked down at the other boy, and bit his lip hard to keep from cumming. Charlie looked up at him, eyes blown dark, through his thick lashes, wetness collecting at the corner of his mouth and eyes, lips stretched taut, puffy and red, over Eggsy. 

Eggsy’s hips began moving involuntarily to match Charlie, and Charlie dropped the hand at Eggsy’s hip, circling around to grab the back of his thigh. 

“You want me to… to help you?” Eggsy panted. Charlie moaned, and the feeling sent Eggsy’s hips stuttering forward. He tightened the hand in the other boy’s hair, and pushed and pulled as his hips rolled in and out, fucking Charlie’s face. Eggsy went deeper each time, until Charlie’s nose was nestled in the hair at Eggsy’s base. Eggsy watched himself disappear into Charlie’s hot, pink lips, and growled. 

“Touch yourself,” Eggsy bit out, and Charlie immediately dropped Eggsy’s balls and shoved his hand in his sweats. He matched the pace, moaning every time Eggsy hit the back of his throat. 

“Charlie,” was all the warning before Eggsy pulled him all the way up and came down his throat, eyes screwed shut, biting his lip to keep quiet. Charlie swallowed around him, tongue pushing against the underside of Eggsy’s cock. Charlie watched Eggsy’s throat working as he tried not to yell, and it sent him over the edge, shooting hot streaks into his pants. 

Eggsy pulled Charlie off with a slick pop, and leaned his back flush against the cool tile, panting. He looked down at Charlie, who looked utterly fucked out, chest heaving, hair mussed, eyes dark, and lips red and swollen. Eggsy smiled. He had done that. 

He stood and pulled he sweats back up to where they clung to his hipbones, “apology accepted, Charlie,” and walked back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it when authors promise you a lot of stuff, and only sporadically deliver the goods? Then follow me on [tumblr!](dilf-enthusiast.tumblr.com)


End file.
